


You Belong to Me

by Sauric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Flavored Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauric/pseuds/Sauric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is looking to get laid, Cas plans to help him with that, especially after he catches sight of what Dean's wearing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut, shameless smut, porn, fucking, screwing. If you are averse to M/M porn, don't read this, my lovelies.
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing smut. It is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

Castiel thought it was strange of Dean when he declared he wanted to stop for the night on the way home from a hunt with only a quarter of the journey to go.

He thought it stranger still when Dean insisted on a motel, two rooms instead of just one.

And he found it even stranger when Dean insisted on a shower and changing his clothes before they crossed the street on foot to hit up a bar for a few brews and burger, dragging Castiel along like a half-unwilling puppy, protests of, "I don't need to eat, Dean, you know that," falling on deaf ears.

A glance in Sam's direction got him a shrug in return, the younger Winchester just as confused but willing to go with it if it meant a break, a chance to breathe for a bit.

But then...Dean's motive seemed to become clear.

When the waitress served them, she flirted relentlessly with Dean, and he smiled and flirted back. And when Dean swung by the bar for a refill on their beers, he was just as shameless in flirting with the bartender, too.

The fact was, it was quickly becoming clear: Dean was looking to get laid. He was looking to score. And for some reason, that made the burger in Castiel's belly sit far too heavy for his liking. Not that he could put words to why it felt like that, but to see Dean smirking at other people, practically fluttering his lashes and leaning towards them in blatant invitation, it made Castiel's gut twist, and he didn't like it one bit.

So when Sam abandoned them, begging food coma as an excuse to escape his discomfort over Dean's intentions, that left Castiel to face Dean's behavior head-on, with no other source of distraction to keep him busy.

"Something eatin' you, Cas?" Dean asked, mouth half full of burger and his glass halfway to his mouth for a sip.

"I, uh, I'm fine, Dean," Castiel replied, staring at the burger on his plate.

Dean shrugged, swiping one of his fries. "Then why aren't you eating? You love burgers."

Castiel shrugged one shoulder. "I don't need to eat, Dean. I don't particularly feel the urge tonight."

"Ah, well, feeling any other urges instead?"

Castiel's eyes shot up to Dean's face, a grin spread wide across his features. Dean was relaxed, leaning back in his chair invitingly, and Castiel swallowed hard, forcing his eyes back down. "No." A peek back up at Dean revealed a strangely disappointed expression on the hunter's face.

"Okay then. I'm....gonna go pay the bill."

Castiel couldn't stop himself from watching Dean's retreating form as he sauntered back to the bar to settle their tab, leaning forward against the smooth wood surface.

It was then that Castiel caught a glimpse of what Dean had hidden under his jeans, however, that sent a jolt down Castiel's spine, and he abruptly sat up, his eyes locked on a visible sliver of pink lace and satin, barely peeking over the top of his jeans in the back. Castiel could feel something simmering low in his belly, a feeling he couldn't quite place his finger on, when he spotted the same bartender from earlier, leaning over the counter towards Dean, smiling and flirtatiously running his fingers across the back of the hand Dean had on the counter.

Anger sparked in Castiel, anger and something more, and what were these strange things he was feeling?

Before he realized what he was doing, he was already across the bar, latching onto Dean's arm and jerking him back. "What do you think you're doing, Dean?"

The bartender was glaring at Castiel, and he met the man's glare with a hard expression of his own as the guy protested, "Hey, who do you think you are?"

For a moment, Dean's pupils widened and his mouth fell open slightly before his gaze dropped to the hand on his arm, and Dean tried to jerk free. "Why don't you mind your own business, Cas? I can do whatever I want. You don't own me."

The bartender opened his mouth to speak again, and Castiel shot him a stormy look so the guy fell silent, glancing at Dean. "Not worth it, man," he said, grabbing the cash Dean had dumped on the counter and rushing to put it in the till.

Dean finally jerked free and strode out of the bar, Castiel following in his wake, before Dean turned on him, getting right up into his face. "What the hell is your problem, Cas?"

"You were going to to sleep with him!" Castiel protested, his brow knit in confusion and anger.

"Yeah, well, I'm an adult. I'm allowed to do that."

"No, you're not."

Dean's mouth fell open, and as he drew in a breath to protest, Castiel grabbed onto him and shoved him into the alley beside the restaurant, pressing him hard against the wall. "I know what you're wearing, Dean."

Dean's mouth was still hanging open at that point, and he gasped in surprise as Castiel's hands dragged down his sides before fingers dipped below the waistband of his jeans, stroking across the satin.

But then Dean's face hardened and he shoved at Castiel's chest. "Let me go."

"No."

Dean's expression darkened, and he shoved harder. "I said let me go, jackass!"

"And I said no, Dean!"

Dean struggled fruitlessly against the angel's strength for a few moments before collapsing back against the brick wall, panting and frustrated. "Why, Cas?"

Castiel tilted his head slightly, that same confused puppy expression that Dean usually found endearing that this time around, he found infuriating. "Because you are mine."

Dean let out a mirthless chuckle, a gust of air as his head tilted back and his eyes glanced skyward. "No, I'm not. Not now, not when I'm trying to..." Dean choked as he cut himself off.

Castiel lifted his hand to Dean's face, cupping his cheek and urging Dean to meet his eyes. "Trying to what, Dean?"

"Trying to move on from you, man. You never said anything, you never acted interested in me. I even fucking gave you a chance tonight and you ignored me completely! So what am I supposed to think? Am I supposed to sit around waiting f-for someone who doesn't even want me? 'cause fuck that!" Dean was laughing now, although the sound was strained and far from amused. "Christ, Cas, what am I supposed to think? You don't get to be jealous when you don't even want me like that. Man, I've been flirting with you for years, and you've never fucking taken an interest."

Dean had been flirting with him? For years? The crease in his brow grew. "You've been flirting with me?"

Dean stared at him, wide-eyed and stunned. "Y-you seriously didn't know?"

"Dean, I'm an angel. I am....unfamiliar with human mating habits."

Dean let loose another laugh, although this one seemed to have real humor behind it, a smile quirking up half of his mouth as he leaned his head into Castiel's shoulder, laughing harder as he shook with amusement. "Are you fucking kidding me? I've been putting on my best moves for years and you're telling me they all went completely over your head, Cas? What did I have to say? I totally want your hot body, wanna fuck?"

Castiel swallowed hard at that, feeling the heat of a blush creeping up his cheeks. "W-well I suppose a more straightforward approach would have been--"

Castiel cut off as Dean's hands dropped to his hips and Dean ground up against his hip, letting Castiel get a good feel of just how hard he was. "Is this obvious enough, Cas?" Dean leaned forward, lightly flicking his tongue against Castiel's ear. "'cause you've got me all kinds of turned on right now....and Sam has his own room."

Castiel leaned back, eyes wide and pupils lust-blown. "Are you sure about this, Dean?"

Dean answered by sliding his knee between Castiel's thighs and rubbing up against the angel's growing hardness before grinding up against him again. Castiel groaned, pushing himself down against Dean. "I've been pretty damn sure for a while, man. You gonna stand here and talk, or are you gonna fuck me?"

At that, Castiel attacked his mouth, lips and tongue and teeth clacking together, nipping and sucking at the hunter's lower lip before plundering his mouth with deep, hot sweeps of his tongue. Dean groaned, shifting against him and moving to pull back slightly, but Castiel buried his fingers in Dean's short hair, keeping him close.

Dean wound his own fingers into the angel's dark, messy locks and gave them a good hard tug, Castiel finally relenting. "What? What is it, Dean?" His voice was husky, all whiskey and gravel, and Dean shuddered.

"Not here, man. You are not fucking me in the alley of bar right off the main road. We have a room, you know."

At that, Castiel grabbed his hand and dragged him across the road, shoving him into the door of the motel room to claim his mouth again as Dean fumbled for the key.

"C'mon, Cas, let's get inside first!" Dean protested, and Castiel let up just enough to let Dean turn to fiddle with the lock, pressing himself against the hard lines of Dean's body and rubbing his trapped and aching cock against the swell of Dean's ass with a low moan.

Dean chuckled as they tumbled into the room, tossing the key blindly onto the table, and Castiel slammed the door shut using Dean's body as the force behind it. He pinned Dean against the door, fingers snatching at Dean's wrists to press them above his head as he attacked the pale and freckled stretch of the hunter's throat, nipping harshly at the skin before soothing over the bites with his tongue.

Dean let loose a breathy moan, wriggling his hips against Castiel's. "Jeez, Cas... _ah_...I've wanted you for a damn long time."

Castiel paused at that, pulling away to look into Dean's eyes, those emerald green eyes he loved from the start, before pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Dean's mouth. "I've wanted you, too," Castiel rasped against his lips, meeting each motion of Dean's hips and rocking back against him.

Dean, in Castiel's professional opinion, was wearing far too much clothing right now, and his hands dragged down from where he had Dean's pinned to the wall to his shoulders, shoving at his jacket and flannel shirt. Dean took the hint when Castiel backed off a little, sliding them off together and tossing them aside, and immediately, Castiel's hands were on the hem of his Henley, pulling it up as Dean obediently raised his arms for Castiel to strip it off. "Not gonna just snap your fingers, Cas?" Dean asked, smirking as Castiel's eyes scraped down his bare chest.

"Where's the fun in that, Dean?" Castiel's mouth was suddenly hot on his skin, pressing kisses to the antipossesion tattoo above his heart, his hands sweeping up Dean's belly before his fingers settled on his chest, tweaking his nipples into hardened peaks and leaving Dean gasping and bucking fruitlessly into his touch. "Christ!"

Castiel pushed him firmly against the door. "This has nothing remotely to do with him, Dean. You will refrain from using his name while we are doing this," he ordered, pausing from sucking a deep purple bruise into the skin of Dean's neck, and Dean whimpered and nodded.

"Y-yeah, sure Cas, as long as you keep doin' that..."

"Oh? Are you sure you wouldn't rather I...." Castiel's fingers worked Dean's belt open, unbuttoned his jeans and jerked the zipper down, his fingers brushing over the satin-covered swell of Dean's erection, and Dean whined, getting with the program as he kicked off his boots and toed his way out of his socks. Castiel sank to his knees in front of Dean, shoving his jeans down as he went and helped Dean out of them before peering up at Dean, freckles covering his skin, the skin on his belly soft as Castiel settled his hands on Dean's hips and rubbed his thumbs in slow circles.

"You're beautiful, Dean..." Castiel delighted in the flush that tinged Dean's cheeks and ears red, watching as it spread its way down his neck to his chest.

"You can't just say shit like that, Cas," Dean mumbled, but his words ended in a gasp as Castiel leaned forward and nuzzled the pink encased bulge, his hands running down the bow of Dean's legs.

"Can't I?" Castiel purred, peering up at him through his lashes before very deliberately and slowly licking against the wet stain of precome spread across the front of the pink panties where Dean's hard length was tucked against his hip.

Dean hissed, his fingers twisting Castiel's hair as the angel's mouth engulfed him, slick fabric and all, mouthing at him as his tongue probed the sensitive underside of his cock. "Je--fuck, Cas!" Dean moaned, and Cas hummed around him, glancing up as Dean's head fell back against the door with a thump.

Castiel pushed to his feet, his fingers ghosting over the soaked fabric in gently teasing motions as he grabbed Dean's hips, pulling him back towards the bed, his mouth finding the crook of Dean's throat again. He licked a broad stripe up, sucking lightly under Dean's ear, and Dean whined, his hips jerking restlessly in Castiel's grasp. "Dean, where's your lube?"

"M-my what?" Dean stammered, flushing an even deeper red.

"Lube. You know, so I don't hurt you? I know you have lube, Dean."

Dean turned a darker shade of crimson, but he twisted out of Castiel's grip and grabbed for his duffle bag, digging down deep enough before he came up with the bottle, passing it to Castiel. 

The angel set it on the mattress and latched back on to Dean's waist as he sat on the edge of the bed, pressing another kiss to the tip of Dean's erection before tugging him down to straddle Castiel's lap with his bowed legs. 

"W-wait, man, aren't you gonna take these off?" Dean asked, plucking at the lacy edge of the panties.

A slow smirk curved up one corner of Castiel's mouth. "No. I'm going to fuck you in them."

Dean's eyes widened, and his fingers dug into Castiel's shoulders. "What about your clothes?" His voice cracked.

Castiel looked down and shrugged out of his trench coat and suit jacket but left everything else in place.

"That's it??"

Castiel shrugged. "That's all I need," he replied, grabbing for the bottle of lube and popping the lid. When he got a whiff of the scent, his smirk widened. "Really, Dean? Apple?"

"Fuck you," Dean muttered, sinking down onto Castiel's knees, and Castiel threw his head back and laughed.

"I plan to."

Dean groaned in exasperation. "Then would you just get on with it? I'm dyin' here!"

Castiel just smiled as he slicked up three fingers, his clean hand running down Dean's flank and pushing aside the cotton-lined crotch of the underwear so that Castiel could circle one slick fingertip against Dean's entrance. Dean hummed in appreciation, rocking back against it before threading his fingers into Castiel's hair and leaning down low, licking his lips as he blew a breath of air against Castiel's ear. "C'mon, Cas, 'm not gonna break."

At that, Castiel plunged his first finger in deep and Dean gasped at the intrusion, pushing down hard and welcoming it into his body as Castiel murmured against his throat, "So tight, Dean, so good to me..."

Dean panted, his hips circling in restless motions. "C'mon, I can take more!"

Castiel obliged, pushing a second finger in, reveling in the deep groan that came from low in Dean's throat, and he licked along the column of skin, reveling in the vibrations from each and every sound that he made. Castiel twisted and scissored his fingers, stretching and seeking, and he grinned in triumph when he found what he was looking for, when Dean threw his head back and _keened_ for him, " _Oh g--oh yeah, Cas, please!_ "

With every motion of Dean's hips, he let loose a grunt or tiny gasp, and Castiel pushed his third finger in to join the other two, stilling when Dean whined and jerked to a halt, tears springing to the corners of his eyes. His grip on Castiel tightened as he wrapped his arms firmly around the angel's shoulders and squeezed.

"Dean?" Castiel leaned up and gently kissed the tears away. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, 's been a while is all, go slow."

Castiel obliged, his ministrations careful and gentle and he stretched and strummed across the nerve endings inside of Dean, opening him as far as he could until Dean was whimpering and rocking down onto his fingers, fucking himself with every movement. 

"'m ready now, Cas, please, _please, I need you!_ " Dean panted against his throat, clawing at the buttons of his shirt to try to help Castiel undress, but he pushed Dean's fumbling fingers away and reached between them, merely loosening his belt, popping the button, and drawing the zipper down, no sign of any underwear in sight as his own hard length sprung free of the confines of his slacks. Dean reached down, fingers tracing over the wet stain left behind on Castiel's pants before giving his thick length an appreciative squeeze, licking his lips and smiling up at Castiel as he tightened his body suggestively around the fingers still buried inside of him. "You're gonna feel so good in me, Cas."

Castiel groaned, and Dean grabbed the bottle of lube, smearing a healthy amount on Castiel's dick before the angel was batting the hunter's hand away and sliding his own fingers out of Dean's body. He gripped his lover's hips tightly as he guided Dean over the head of his cock and down, and Dean reached back, keeping the crotch of the panties pulled aside with one hand and guiding Castiel with the other. Both of them moaned low in their throats as Castiel first breached him, feeling the stretch and then the give of tight muscle as he slid in the first inch.

Dean sucked in air between clenched teeth at the first burn, his hands flying back up to lock onto Castiel's shoulders. "Slow, go slow," he reminded the angel, and Castiel nodded, helping Dean ease down at his own pace until Castiel was fully sheathed inside of him. After a few moments, Dean chuckled against Castiel's neck, plucking at the fabric of his dress shirt. "Couldn't even get undressed, man."

"Too eager to get you right where I have you now," Castiel assured, sinking his teeth into Dean's collarbone before following it with a soothing lick as Dean jerked in surprise and moaned again. "Jeez, Cas, that's pretty damn hot, can't even wait long enough to get out of your clothes to fuck me..." he laughed breathily, and Castiel smiled against his skin.

A few moments later, Dean's shifted experimentally, drawing a pleased noise out of both of them, and he nodded. "'m good now, you can move," he said in a low voice, and Castiel eagerly took the invitation, his hands on Dean's hips guiding him into a bouncing motion that drew a satisfying grunt out of him on each downward thrust.

Dean's hands dragged Castiel's mouth up to his own, nipping softly at his lower lip and dragging his tongue pleadingly against the seam of Castiel's lips. With a sigh, Castiel granted him access, parting his lips and allowing him to heatedly lick into his mouth, tracing the roof of his mouth and twining with his own tongue as his arms tightened around the angel. With a low noise, Castiel tightened his hands on Dean's hips, and Dean shivered in delight, knowing there would be bruises left behind, settling back harder as the sensations in his gut coiled tighter.

With a slight shift, Castiel changed his angle, and the hunter wrenched his mouth away with a shout, his eyes squeezed shut as he panted against the angel's mouth, sharing his air. Castiel smirked. "Did I find it, Dean?" Eyes still shut, Dean whimpered and nodded, and Castiel leaned forward, pressing his lips harder against Dean's as he spoke. "Would you like for me to do it again?"Dean nodded frantically, and Castiel chuckled. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

Dean gave a frustrated groan and tried pushing himself back harder, but Castiel held firm, bringing his motions to a halt, and Dean whined louder. "Y-yes! Okay? Yes! Do it again, please! _Fuck me, Cas!_ "

Castiel chuckled. "As you wish," he replied before slamming Dean down hard onto his cock, and Dean wailed. " _Oh!_ Cas, _CAS!_ " Every noise that fell out of his mouth was unintelligible pleading until he was able pick out, "'m close, Cas, please, _please!_ ", and Castiel obliged, tucking a hand down between them, wrapping his fingers around the warm, wet satin and stroking Dean's aching length in quick, firm jerks. Dean's hips rocked wildly, like he couldn't decide whether he wanted to fuck up in Castiel's hand or down onto his cock, his moans rising in pitch until he stiffened, his back arching as he stilled and his mouth opening wide in a silent scream as he came, his dick jerking in Castiel's hand as it pulsed a white, sticky mess against Dean's skin and the fabric of the ruined panties.

Castiel held Dean close as he coasted through the aftershocks of his orgasm, stroking his hair and his back, whispering sweet words into his ear, "I've got you, Dean, you're okay, I've got you," until Dean's breathing finally evened out. He sat back a little, shifting in surprise and peering up at Castiel. "You didn't come," he said softly, a little put out.

Castiel grinned and kissed the tip of his nose. "I was enjoying watching you instead. You want me to get off now?"

Dean shot him a matching grin and nodded, and Castiel lifted him off his lap and back onto his feet. "Wait, what--" Dean started, but he cut off when Castiel reached out and pushed the ruined underwear to the floor.

"Get on your hands and knees for me."

Dean's mouth fell open for a moment before the cocky grin returned and he scrambled onto the bed to obey. Now Castiel did take the time to strip, tossing the tie aside and unbuttoning the shirt, dropping it to the floor followed by the undershirt.

Dean glanced over his shoulder at him, huffing impatiently. "C'mon, Cas, you're doing that now? My ass is waitin'!"

"I know," Castiel replied calming, removing his shoes and socks. "I'm enjoying the view."

Dean grumbled, "You'd enjoy it a lot more up close with your dick shoved in it."

Castiel laughed. "So impatient, Dean. I'm getting there." He reached for his pants, sliding them off his hips, and finally approached Dean where he was on the bed, eagerly presenting for him.

He ran his hands up Dean's back, noting scars and freckles littered over the skin and making a mental note to catalog them more carefully later before running his fingertips against Dean's abused hole.

Dean jerked in surprise. "Get a move-on, man."

Castiel chuckled again, gripping Dean's waist tight with one hand as he grasped the base of his cock with the other, guiding himself back inside of Dean and rocking into him gently.

"Dude, I already got off, you can fuck me as hard as you want now."

Castiel _growled_ , and at that noise, Dean's spent cock attempted to give an interested twitch, but he was too fucked out to manage to do much more than lie there as Castiel drew back and began plowing into him relentlessly. Dean felt a hand on the back of his neck suddenly, the angel's grip pinning him down as he fucked into him, hard and fast, chasing his own release. Dean reveled in each and every grunt and noise of his lover above him, in him, surrounding him, and he rocked back, eagerly meeting each and every thrust as best he could.

It wasn't long before Castiel moaned, his hips stuttering, and Dean smirked, although his face was buried in the pillow, and clamped down for all he was worth. "Damn it, Dean, I--" he cut off with a groan, low and deep, as he slammed himself as deep as he could go and collapsed against Dean's back, his cock pulsing his release into the heat of Dean's body. 

After a few minutes, Castiel finally seemed to come back to himself, his breathing slowing and evening out as he eased out of Dean's spent body, watching with more than a little intrigue as Dean's body clenched against the sudden emptiness. As he watched, a slow trickle of his release leaked its way out, and Castiel pressed his thumb into it, spreading it on Dean's skin and pushing a little of it back inside of him. 

Dean grunted. "Cas, you _cannot_ be ready to go again already. There's no way in hell I can manage."

"Certainly not," Castiel assured him, pressing a kiss to the base of his spine. "I am merely enjoying the sight of my release inside of you."

Dean threw him an incredulous look over his shoulder before carefully shifting to roll onto his back, wincing at the soreness he knew would be worse in the morning. "You what now? Why?"

"Because you are marked as mine."

Dean glanced at the shoulder that no longer bore Castiel's hand print before scowling up at him. "Am I, Cas?" Castiel opened his mouth to respond, but Dean plowed ahead. "Am I _really?_ Or am I just a one-time thing, or a fuck toy that you're gonna show up and screw whenever you feel the urge and then you'll just dick off whenever you're done with me?"

"Dean--" Castiel tried to cut in, but he stopped at Dean's hard glare. 

"I've had feelings for you way too long, man. I can deal with whatever we are as long as I know what we are, but I gotta know. You can't, y'know, never be here and then expect me to be celibate all the damn time otherwise."

Castiel settled beside Dean, lying on his side and reaching for Dean's hand, relieved when the hunter allowed him to thread their fingers together. The angel leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Dean's lips. "You're mine, just as I'm yours, Dean. I love you. I can't promise that I'll never leave because I do have a job to do, too, but....I promise to tell you, to keep in touch with you and let you know that I'm okay, and I promise, always, to come back to you."

Dean froze, watching Castiel's face carefully for any signs of a lie before he slowly relaxed again, leaning to capture Castiel's mouth. "Okay. Okay, I can do that, 'cause I love you, too. Then I promise to not go on a hunt without tellin' you, and I'll do the same stuff, let you know 'm safe 'n shit, okay?"

"Okay, Dean."

Dean pulled back, his eyes watering as he yawned widely, and Castiel laughed softly, kissing his forehead gently and cleaning them up with a quick tingling chill of grace. Dean shot him a sleepy smirk as Castiel pulled the blankets out from under him to cover him, chuckling lightly as he mumbled tiredly, "Convenient. Grace-powered clean-up."

Castiel turned away to pick up dirty clothes from the floor, but Dean whined, reaching out for him. "St'y w'th m'..." he slurred, and Castiel smiled fondly, sliding under the blankets to curl against Dean's side.

They jerked awake a moment later when a fist pounded against the wall behind them and Sam's voice filtered through as he shouted in irritation.  "If you two are quite finished? As happy as I am for you, _keep it DOWN next time, jerks!_ "

Dean buried his face against Castiel's chest, laughing before he shot back, "Make me, bitch!"

"I'll leave it to Cas to figure out how to shut you up!" Sam replied, and Dean snorted even harder in laughter as Castiel pulled him back down to rest against his side.

And to think, all it took was a pair of pink, lacy satin panties to finally get them here.

Castiel sat up a moment later, earning a tired and confused grunt from Dean.

"Dean, you don't by any chance have other panties, do you?"

A slow smirk crawled tiredly up the corner of Dean's mouth, his eyes closed as he barely fought of his exhaustion. "Sure do, angel..." One eye cracked open barely, and he snorted a laugh at Castiel's expression, still looking thoroughly debauched himself. "But you'll just have to wait and see."


End file.
